mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharuru Cocott
"Tremble before Sharuru, the demon lord." is the demon lord of Tree World, the fifth world that Chou-Chou conquers. Appearance Sharuru has short, spikey olive green hair that covers her right eye at times. She wears the most adorable cap in the shape of a black bear's head, with a stitch dividing side of the head from the other and one cute yellow eye and one cute orange eye. Sharuru herself has golden eyes. She wears a red tribal-themed dress with a long necklace with three red jewels. She wears white gloves that look like a bear's paws and black shoes which also look like a bear's paws. Interesting to note is that people can see a black outlne underneath her eye. People often mistake this for her nose. Personality Sharuru might seem downright sinister at times but really she's just an adorable child trying to act tough so that she can act like a demon lord. She wants to be jumpy and cheerful like her sister Welsh but her demon lord demeanor stops her sometimes. But she does have the occassional jumpy moment like the first time she bathed in the hot springs with the party. Life in Tree World This little cutie happens to be the demon lord of Tree World. Sharuru and Welsh were living ordinary lives on their own when the demon lord and hero of their world passed away. From that moment, those two kids became the new hero and demon lord of Tree World. Although they were really young when they got their new titles, they've been training hard ever since so that they can become a real hero and demon lord. Sharuru and Welsh live in a small home in the middle of a thick forest which is sort of convenient for their training. Their home is quite near the next village. Whenever they need some necessities, they go on quests for the villagers which are either defeating monsters or fetching a certain item. Thanks to this, they have some experience of what a hero and demon lord should act like. Life in the party Sharuru and Welsh are first introduced when Elka spots them about to be attacked by some monsters. As a way of saying thanks, Sharuru and Welsh invite Chou-Chou and the party to their home so they can provide them with "sustenance". While in the kids' small home, Tsukika asks if the sisters know about the whereabouts of the hero and demon lord. Welsh replies that Sharuru and herself are the hero and demon lord of Tree World but nobody believes them until they get to the village where the villagers tell the party that the sisters really ARE the chosen ones. Since they are only kids, Chou-Chou doesn't want to make them her peons because they aren't fully-qualified yet. So Chou-Chou and the party does a great deal to make Sharuru and Welsh a real hero and demon lord. Training proceeds and Welsh rapidly improves but Sharuru is no better than when she began. Sharuru is aware of this and it saddens her. But a careless comment from Alys makes Sharuru reach her limit and she runs off crying. Chou-Chou and the party find her in the village, throwing stuff and breaking windows and basically trying to do bad stuff so she could become a demon lord. But Welsh manages to get through to her. Belleria, who was tagging along, offered to help Sharuru become a demon lord by using a similar method to peon-making. After finding a good spot in the ruins to do this, Belleria commences the special method creating a somewhat dark Sharuru appears. After defeating her, Chou-Chou quickly turns into CC Hyper and does a comedy duo with Welsh so that Sharuru can become Chou-Chou's peon. The long journey ends with Sharuru laughing. Mugen Souls Z In battle She uses sickles as weapons and most of her skills are magical. She also uses Knuckles and true to her skills, Staves. She has a low HP but high SP INT and TEC. Her Special Skill is Darkness Wave. Special Skill She turns a planet into a black hole, which consumes everything in the process. Item Drop In Mugen Souls, Sharuru is fought as a boss in the Land of Legend. Upon Item Killing her, Chou-Chou gets the following: * Quotes *"...Weirdoes are among us." *"You're no ordinary weirdoes..." Trivia *Sharuru is the older sister out of the two sisters *Tree World is the only world where it is natural for the hero and demon lord to become friends *Sharuru's speech has been formal ever since she became the demon lord *Sharuru always gets flustered when she gets complimented *Sharuru has alway wanted to be a cheery, energetic and strong girl like Welsh *During an on-ship event, Sharuru reveals her dissatisfaction in how similar her name is to the Shampurus. In a later event, she has managed to somehow teach the Shampurus to say "Sharuru" instead of the usual "Puru" *Welsh Cocott's Japanese voice actor is "Kaori Ishihara" and Sharuru is "Yui Ogura". Both of them, form a duet in real life called "YuiKaori" and sang the Fever Time song for the first Mugen Souls. Gallery Mugen Souls Sharuru Cocott rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Sharuru-Cocott-505777957 Sharuru cutin.png|Sharuru Linked Skill cutin. Two Welshes.png|Sharuru watches Chou-Chou Hyper pretending to be Welsh. Category:Demon Lords Category:Tree World citizen Category:Peon Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Terse Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters